


Snow Frenemy

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Frenemies, Gen, Skiing, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: After a hard semester, you're excited to finally relax and go on a ski trip with your friends. But what happens when your enemy joins the group? Probably tense at best, unless . . . ?
Kudos: 3
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Snow Frenemy

You exited the car with your friends, excited for your ski trip weekend with friends as you hadn’t skied in quite some time. The cold, crisp air hits your face making you feel alive. Jess and Naomi smile as they point out the approaching car.

“Oh there are the guys!” Naomi calls out, giving a wave as she sees her boyfriend Max driving the car. He parks the car and the rest of the guys climb out of the car, carrying bulky backpacks clearly prepared. You smiled, waving to them when you see Max and Shawn but there a familiar face raven-haired man steps out and your smile drops immediately. 

“What is he doing here?” You ask Jess since Naomi goes to enthusiastically greet her boyfriend. 

“Likewise. I thought this was a friends trip. Last I checked, we weren’t friends.” Kihyun sneered, his voice as cold and harsh as the wind. Just then you don’t feel the cold, only the heat of the anger boiling up inside of you.

“Hey now! Come on you two, this is supposed to be a fun weekend. We are all friends with you both. This could be a really great opportunity for you guys to bury the hatchet.” Jess explains, causing the rest of the group to nod. Kihyun scoffs, “Yeah yeah I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“The only thing you’re going to see is my back when I beat you down the mountain.” He steps up close to you and despite the chill, everyone can see the electrical current between your eyes. Jess gets in between you two.

“Okay let’s just chill out. Let’s get settled in our cabin yeah?” She says, while holding your hand and leading the way, stopping at the main lodge to gather the keys for the weekend. In a matter of minutes, you end up in your cabin. It’s cozier than you expected. It has a wide open space, the living room is huge with a nice sized fireplace to heat the cabin furnished with a comfy sofa and loveseat able to fit multiple people. You all go into the rooms and they are with comfy looking beds, one on the left and right with a window outside to see the wintry scene. Heading into the living room, you all gather in the living room to go over room arrangements. The feeling of dread settles itself in our stomach as you already know how this is going to go.

“Okay everyone. Here are the room arrangements. Naomi with Max, Shawn and I, and Y/N with Kihyun.” Jess declared, causing both Kihyun and your mouths to drop.

“Are you kidding? How was this decided?” You manage to get the words out first and Kihyun backs you up, “Yeah I’d like to know too.” Max chuckles, “I think that’s the first thing they’ve ever agreed on. Someone take a picture.” Naomi laughs as he receives the immediate death glare from the sharp eyed male. Jess takes advantage of the sidebar squabble and pulls you to the side.

“So Shawn and I have been talking and hanging out a lot more and I think he’ll make things official during this trip. It’s our first trip together. Please do me a favor just this once! Please!” Jess begs in a whisper as she gives you her biggest pout. As much as you want to scream and tell her no, you didn’t want to come off as the bitter single friend of the group. With a sigh and roll of your eyes, you reluctantly agreed. She nearly squeals and hugs you tight.

“Thank you! I won’t forget this.” She whispers back before you both rejoin the group that has calmed back down.

“Alright. The arrangements have been agreed upon. Now everyone go grab a room!” Jess yelled, causing everyone to spring into action. People quickly picked up their bags and started running to the various rooms. Luckily Kihyun and you agreed on the same room, which happened to be the one closest to the bathroom. At first, things were pretty silent as you both looked at the room and then each other.

“I don’t have a preference for a bed.” You say and he nods, choosing the left side of the room and so you put your stuff on the other side.

“Why did you agree to room with me? What does Jess have on you? Unless, you’re secretly in love with me. I wouldn’t blame you, I am perfect you know.” Kihyun smirks and just like that he earns a pillow thrown at his face. You get up to pull the door shut, to keep away any prying ears. 

“First of all, ew. I wouldn’t like you even if my life depended on it. Second of all, I didn’t do this for you. I’m doing Jess a favor so just stay on your side okay?” You say, glaring at him. 

Kihyun scoffs, “Don’t worry about me invading your space princess. But when you want tips on how to be a great skier then I may allow you to come over to my side.” You let off a soft hmph before cleaning the drawers and unpacking your things in silence. Kihyun opens the door and leaves you to it and you feel the tension in the air slowly fade away. Sighing to no one but yourself, you wonder how you’ll survive this weekend without killing him. 

“Alright! It’s the moment we’ve all been waiting for! Time to ski.” Naomi exclaims causing a rowdy woo from the group. You wince a bit at the loud noise.

“I think I’ll sit this one out. I have a headache but I’ll join you tomorrow.” You say softly, causing your girlfriends to pout. Kihyun opens his mouth to say something smart, but shuts it quickly and you’re grateful.

“Aww I’m sorry! Are you sure you don’t want one of us to stay with you?” Naomi offers and you’re quick to turn it down.

“And ruin the ski trip? Not at all! There’s always tomorrow. Go enjoy yourselves” You smile softly, before going back to your room. Lying on the soft bed, you closed your eyes and just relaxed while you heard the others leave the cabin. Eventually, you felt yourself drift off to sleep until you heard a loud rumble that shook the whole cabin.

“What was that?” You say out loud as you rush to the door and see the windows completely covered with snow. You can only hope your friends are safe. Suddenly the bathroom door opens and you jump with a fright. You expected to be alone and even if you weren’t, you certainly weren’t expecting to see Kihyun.

“Holy crap you scared me! I thought I was alone. What are you doing here?” You clutch your chest and he actually gives you a sympathetic look. Who knew he was capable of sympathy?

“It sounded like an avalanche. And by the looks of it, I doubt we’ll be able to go out tomorrow.” Kihyun responds calmly, completely bypassing your question as he heads to the kitchen area where he pours two mugs of tea. You take a seat on the sofa, wondering what twilight zone you woke up in to be sharing the same space with him so civilly. He hands you a mug of tea and you take it nervously.

“You didn’t poison this did you?” You asked suspiciously, with your eyebrow raised. Kihyun scoffs again and shakes his head, “No but if you want me to switch mugs with you, I can.” Shrugging your shoulders, you take a sip of the tea and smile at the warmth and comfort it brings.

“To answer your question, I didn’t feel right leaving you here by yourself. Plus to be the fifth wheel amongst the couples without my main competition? I’d rather do something else.” He admits, taking a few sips himself. Your eyes widen at that, but you manage to continue drinking. 

“But I have a question for you, why do you hate me so much?” Kihyun asks lightly, completely throwing you off guard and causing you to nearly choke on your tea.

“So we’re playing 21 questions now? Fine I’ll bite. I don’t hate you Kihyun. What bothers me is your need to always be number one. It’s infuriating and unhealthy. No one is good at everything and no one is meant to have an ego as big as yours. Why are you so competitive?” You question, happy to finally be releasing this frustration. Kihyun isn’t taken aback by your question at all but instead he sits back to think about what he wants to say.

“It’s always how I’ve been. I grew up with an older brother. We were constantly compared. He was great and I was told to be better, to be the best. It’s made me pretty successful on the outside but it can be quite lonely at times. That’s part of the reason why I like starting things with you.” He adds, eyes on yours to convey his sincerity. Your heart stops with his sharp gaze and you can only imagine what growing up like that has done to him. You almost don’t know what to make of it.

“Y-you didn’t ask a question.” You stutter, causing him to chuckle.

“That’s all you have to say? I mean I’m not entirely surprised. Not like I’m bearing my soul or anything,” he jokes and continues,“that’s why I like you. You can actually get on my level and give me a run for my money, not that I’d admit that to anyone else. What’s your excuse for being so competitive with me?”

“You like me? You mess with me because you like me? I make you feel like a normal person?” You press on, trying to wrap your head around this new information. It seemed unfathomable that the Yoo Kihyun would like you after you were convinced he hated you all these years.

“Ah ah, it’s not my turn yet. You didn’t answer the question.” He teases lightly, causing your face to heat up and you couldn’t even blame it on the tea.

“It was good to have someone to push me to do my best. It fueled me to continue to do better and better. Someone who actually cared about their grades. But I’m an only child so while I don’t have the comparisons, I do have the pressure of my parents saying I need to continue on the family legacy of being a doctor and the only way to do that is to compete with the best.” You reply, giving him a bit more insight on yourself. He nods, taking it all in before asking another question.

“So you get it then. Is it your dream to be a doctor or is it all about legacy?” He inquires, you both momentarily forgetting about the game.

“I do want to do it. To be able to make a difference and go help those who are less fortunate. What about you?”

“Granted my brother is a doctor, but I want to become a surgeon. I want to do my own thing and be recognized for it you know?” He answers, before finishing his tea.

“Yeah, I do.” You reply and your eyes meet. And just like that, any coldness between the two of you simply melted away. However, that could not be said for the snow outside your cabin door. Suddenly your phone rings and you see it’s Jess. You immediately pick up.

“Hey are you okay?” You ask, relieved that she was able to call you.

“Yes, we’re all safe in the main lodge. We stopped in to get the equipment when it happened, but everything is okay. You didn’t kill Kihyun did you?” She asks nervously, knowing without having friends as a buffer things could be difficult.

“Nope, he’s still living and breathing. But don’t worry about us, everything will be fine. Just take care of yourself and stay safe. Let me know when they think they can dig us out.” You reply and she confirms before the connection cuts off.

“Thank you for not killing me, especially since we’ll both be taking that oath soon to save lives. I’m going to make some soup now. Want some?” He offers, causing you to smile.

“Sure, that’d be great.”


End file.
